fncpftheanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Hypno
"'' BACK IN MY DAYS BEFORE ALL YOU CAME AROUND IT WAS NORMAL TO MURDER.''" Appearance Hypno is rather short and has short shaggy blonde hair. Her eyes are orange. She wears a yellow trenchcoat with a super fluffy white boa. Under her trenchcoat which she never takes off,for and unknown reason is a silver shirt one would wear out to clubs and black skirt,These clothes end up being sherded for no reason when Hypno has a flashback. She has purple highheels and sometimes wears a pruple mask. At random times she becomes really think and you can see her bones. Personality Hypno, despite being drunk most of the time, is very childlike. She also seems to be hungry and thistry most of the time. She also seems to like hentai squids and despises the many stairs in the school. History CONTAINS SPOILERS When she was alive Hypno was known as Elise Alex Anterson. Elise was a kind hearted women who always put others before her. Ever since Elise was a child about the age of four years old she wanted to work in a school. She loved the idea of helping people and making them ready for their future. Elise eventually married her highschool sweet heart Matthwe Anterson. They were happily married for five years,that is then when they decided the have a child. After multiple attempts and no sucess,Elise visted her local doctor,only to find out she was infertile. This made Elise go in a deep depression in which he began to drink heavily. Unable to control her drinking problem Matthew ended up leaving her. Finally after nearly dying do to her drinking she ended up forced into rehab,After her near death accident Elise lost her drivers lisence. It took a few years but Elise gained control of her life once again. Moving to a new town to start over,she ended up getting a new job where she began to teach a math class. Eventually she became principle,about three years intro her job she befreinded a student nicked named J. Though she beilived to have helped with his bullying issues she was unaware he still suffered from bullying. She ended up seeing J as a son,and when she found out he commited suicide she went in a worse depression than when she did when she found out she couldn't have children. Elise went back into heavy drinking,and would stay a bard mot of the time. She ended up loosing her job and begged for money,or worked at the local bar to pay her debts. One night she had a run in with a young women no older than seventeen,who told her despite the recents killings she should head home. To drunk to care,and angry at failed attempts to pick up men(Where she met Troy Oldman briefly) she agreed and decided to head home. The young very odd girl helped Elise home,telling her of the brutal murders. Then as suddenly as she appeared she was gone. Staggering down a dimlit road in the middle of the night,Elise found herself lost and alone. Instead of walking to a house to ask for directions she only made it worse by getting lost in an ally way. She heard a loud sound,but before she could react she attacked. A man attacked her stabbing her in her shoulder,Elise managed to shove him away,only to be tackled and pinned down,where she was stabbed sevreal times,Elise managed once again to shove him off,she attempted to craw away digging her nails into the hard pavement. She attempted to scream for help but to no avail. The attacker grabbed her and turned back on to her back,forcing her to look at him where he stabbed her over fourty times. Once she stopped moving the killer simply left. The next morning cops found her body she too had been attacked by the serial killer. Upon waking up Elise found herself in a dull grey room. She soon found a bright light over her,"Is this it? Am I going to heaven?" Before she could pass on someone grabbed her,there she woke up in a town with no memory of her former life. Here she met Fancy who told her she was the princpal. Since then she has been known as Hypno. Trivia *Her theme is childs play by gothika *She and Troy OldMan are supposedly together *Her drink of choice is vodka *The only People she hasn't run over are, Fancy, Sizzle, Troy, *She hates Jeff because hes a horse penis *mork is grease mod *she missed the danse because she was playing pokemon *FireCrackerKitty was here Category:Characters